


There Happily Ever After

by tricia_skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Force Sensitivity, M/M, Marriage, Mental Breakdown, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia_skywalker/pseuds/tricia_skywalker
Summary: "Ben"she looked so scared to tell him butterfly began to fill her stomach. He saw her facial expression it started make him nervous so he asked her"What is it Rey"she thought to her self I have to tell him so she dose "Ben I'm pregnant."
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico, Lando Calrissian & Chewbacca, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Kaydel Ko Connix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	There Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rey what's wrong what ever is you can tell me." she looks at him takes his hand and says "you promise not to get mad." he speck up over her "Ok I promise"

"Rey I'm home" he said walking into their house looking for his wife. he first started looking in the kitchen when she usually would then their living area where she would read not their he starts got worry about her he looks everywhere then when he looks in their bedroom there she was taking a nap which is super weird for her but he did not think of anything at the time.He decide to wake her up when he does she races to the bathroom to hide something he felt confuse but then she comes back smiling the all the worry fades away then she cooks dinner but all thought out dinner she looked sick then out of no where she ran to the bathroom and vomited then he knew something was up he walk into their bedroom where she was sitting on their bed all sad he asked "Rey what's wrong what ever is you can tell me." she looks at him takes his hand and says "you promise not to get mad." he speck up over her "Ok I promise" she get up and walks over the bathroom grab something walks over to him at the same time a she opens her hand and says to him "Ben I'm pregnant." He dose not say anything so she starts to worry so she says "Ben I know we wanted to wait for all of this first order thing to resolve but please don't be mad and don't make me do this alone"put her hand on her stomach. he looks at her and says"don't be silly I would never leave you you and this child are the best thing to happen to me I love you." she looks at him and says "I know." They lean in and kiss then they get ready for bed because tomorrow they have to go to the base.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> What gender do you think they will be.


End file.
